User talk:Chompalot
Team Chompalot Was you part of Team Cookie Monsters? I'm asking because your username is Chompalot and, generally, users that was part of teams use a name that includes an name of one of their robots or their team name. Sam (BAZINGA) 19:24, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Hi Sam, Yes I am Simon from Team Cookie Monsters. I edited the Chompalot page earlier, but it has reverted, I've tried refreshing browser and purging but it's still the same. Cheers Simon :It's called a "rollback". That means reverting to the last version sent. I rolled it back because the information looked to be incorrect, that's all. Nothing personal. Also, when you post on a talk page, be sure to sign your name, not the way you're currently doing, but by entering this symbol ~ four times. Just thought I'd give some advice. CrashBash (talk) 20:35, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::Having looked at the edits, the information wasn't particularly well written or formatted, although I'm sure some of it can be restored, as long as it's written well enough. Christophee (talk) 21:58, December 15, 2012 (UTC) :::I hate to intrude but I am glad someone has explained what happened, I do not usually revert other people's edits unless it is something like a spelling mistake, it definitely was not me. Besides, I do not even use that account anymore, I closed it and opened another account which is the one I am currently using right now. It is not even like me to revert edits back to the way I left them, not anymore at least.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 22:06, December 15, 2012 (UTC) ::::The edit before his was made with your old account. I think he may have got confused and not been sure exactly who reverted the edit, so he sent messages to several people with previous edits on the page. Christophee (talk) 15:20, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :::::I know that but Chompalot was not to know, I just momentarily felt uneasy in case I was being accused of something I had not done, I always feel that way in a case like that but I am sure that was not the case since Chompalot was referring to my old account.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 16:29, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I've already tried to explain - there was no further Iron Maidens competitions held in Robot Wars, and there was no such robot called "Robots of Destruction 2005". That's why I deleted it in the first place. And even if the Iron Maidens was contested again after Robot Wars, and even if this "RoD2005" actually won, it won't count because this is Robot Wars only. I believe a similar misunderstanding occured with the creator of Tomahawk. Just saying, that's all, nothing personal. CrashBash (talk) 17:42, December 16, 2012 (UTC) I just posted on CrashBashs page then found this here as well so I'll repeat here. Perhaps I misunderstood the Honours section. I did not think it related solely to the Iron Maidens Tournament, and indeed there is no mention of it doing so. so I had added out Tournament win at the "robots of Destruction" in 2005 which is organised by the Diotor team. This however is not a reason to reset the whole edit. Chompalot 17:48, December 16, 2012 (UTC) :No offense, but posting the same thing across numerous threads is only going to be considered "spamming". I would like to, very politely, ask that you please cease and desist with it. If you have something to say, you only need to post it in one place. Thank you. CrashBash (talk) 17:53, December 16, 2012 (UTC) ::Alright guys, I may be misinterpreting the situation slightly but I am sensing a bit of friction developing here and that is the last thing anyone needs. Bit of advice Chompalot, try to see things from CrashBash's point of view, I understand you have only just joined the wiki but you do not want to get on the wrong side of these guys. I learnt that the hard way.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 18:13, December 16, 2012 (UTC) Right, I'm going to weigh in here, because we've annoyed participating roboteers in the past, and it never ends well, so I'd really rather avoid it happening again. Simon, nobody is trying to stop you editing your page and your edit did contain a degree of useful information; however it was reverted as the general formatting was not as it should be, as well as violations of the general Wikia rule of non-POV writing. If you would like to have another stab at editing, please go ahead, but remember that we're after information and battle summaries from a non-partisan point of view. Matt Talk to me 22:14, December 16, 2012 (UTC) You are allowed to mention your Techno Games entry(ies) on your robot's page, I am not saying you have to, but you can do that.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 19:41, December 18, 2012 (UTC) An explanation Hello Simon. I'm sorry about how the Chompalot situation was handled, and the difficulties we've all encountered in the process, and I'd like to try to explain what happened. When your original edit was made, it was reverted by CrashBash because of the issues with the honours box and the small grammatical errors. When you restored your edit, I reverted it for the same reasons, but quickly made an effort to restore your additional information with improved grammar. I apologise that I didn't get round to restoring all of it, so you felt the need to leave the messages on my talk page, but the information was eventually restored by RA2, who appears to have cleaned it up in the process. So hopefully this issue can now be put to bed, and I hope you are happy with the article as it currently stands. We appreciate the information you provided us for the page, and it's unfortunate that everything occurred the way it did. I hope the incident hasn't put you off contributing here in future. Regards. Christophee (talk) 17:09, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :If I may add something too....the reason I rollbacked your edit was largely because of the whole Honours thing. I only really glimpsed through the other edits, (namely those at the top) and didn't think they were that different from what was already there (I hadn't really paid much heed to the battle summary, although I will agree they need re-writing - Chompalot is a fairly old page). I will admit I should have paid better attention, but, with the upmost respect, IPs are generally expendable and prone to vandalism. When I saw this "Robots of Destruction 2005"...well, it was only natural I jumped to that conclusion considering no such robot exists. My apologies for the issue. CrashBash (talk) 17:35, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi Hi there, I'm the admin and de facto mediator on this wiki. I'd like to first apologize for the less-than-warm welcome you've gotten; the rollback button was the wrong thing to do. It would be unfortunate if the page got deleted, so I hope that we can improve it before resorting to that. We value any information you can contribute, especially since the TV show is otherwise our only source of info (and we've come to see that it skims off a lot of stuff) and I assure you that anything else you add will not be deleted, only corrected for grammar and formatting. If you want us to take down those two pictures that were from your website, I will gladly do that. All the best. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 17:20, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'll make a quick post here, just so everyone who might have been a bother has made their peace. When I originally made my reply on Christophee's talk page, I had intended to stick up for your edit more than you did, as while I could see the reasons CrashBash rollbacked (i.e. the typos and mentions of tournament wins after Robot Wars), I could also see merit in your edit, such as the problems with the receiver crystal we didn't know about, and that we should consider Chompalot's weapon as jaws, not a beak. However, I obviously got caught up in giving legal reasons as to why we could keep our article if we weren't willing to delete it. The reason I acted so strongly is mainly because having an article for every robot that competed in the show except for one, which also happened to be an entire tournament winner, would obviously create a massive hole in the wiki which we wouldn't be able to fill out, so understandably I would try to keep away any threat to the article being deleted. But now our problems seem to have passed, so just know that nobody here was looking to treat you the way we did, and I'm certain we will have learned from this, and wouldn't treat any other roboteers in the same way. And with that, everyone who has troubled you has made peace, so we'll all move on from the negative side of this. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:38, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Hi RA2 / ToastUltimatum, I've reviewed the latest Chompie page made sure that Debs was happy with it, and on the whole, it better reflects the events. Now that it is sorted out we are happy for you to retain the photos (although it would have been nice to have been asked before they were posted)as well as the one on Dreadnauts page. I apologise if I over reacted but, as this is a TV show to you, this was part of our life and experiences to us. I'm happy to put the dispute behind us and move on, I'm sure everyone acted with the best of intentions, but things can easily spiral out of control as you quickly learn in the arena. Chompalot 22:54, December 17, 2012 (UTC) :I'm glad you are happy with the page, and I'd like to thank you for being so gracious about everything that happened. Please don't let these incidents put you off contributing to the wiki in the future, if you so wish. Also, thanks for allowing us to keep the photos on the wiki. If you want to make any more changes to Chompalot's page, please feel free to do so. We want the wiki to be as accurate as possible, and who better to help us achieve that than the roboteers themselves. Thanks again. Christophee (talk) 00:55, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Signing your name Signing your name with the four ~ is for the talk page only, just so you know. It won't work anywhere else. Just a little heads-up so you know. CrashBash (talk) 18:31, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Jaw vs Jaws Would you mind please explaining your reasoning for refering to Chompalot's weapon as "jaws" rather than "jaw" on its talkpage, please? To me, they mean exactly the same thing. CrashBash (talk) 20:02, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :I hate to sound like an agony aunt but I thought we were putting this to rest?--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 20:04, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::I thought so too, but evidently not. CrashBash (talk) 20:05, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Well then I do not know what else I can do on the matter, it was not even my problem in the first place, but we do need to settle this once and for all. It is just getting ridiculous.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 20:07, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::CrashBash, can you please just leave this alone? It's getting more and more pathetic the longer it rumbles on. Christophee (talk) 20:10, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::We should all be better than this.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 20:12, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I'm trying. CrashBash (talk) 20:13, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::If you were making an honest effort, you'd try to stop overruling the word of the very man who constructed the robot and its weapon, forcing him to justify why he wants to add one letter to the name of his weapon, and generally continuing this. Do we spell the robot Pinser as Pincer, just because that's the correct spelling? We don't. If Simon says Chompalot has jaws, then it does, just like we refer to Plunderbird's weapon as a Slicer Dicer. Christophee has now protected the Chompalot article, meaning that not only you, but even Simon himself cannot edit the page, because this has gone out of proportion. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:18, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Yes, because supposedly, Pinser is a typo rather than its actual name. Look, I'm sorry, but we refer to Plunderbird's claw as a slicer-dicer because that's how it's refered to on the show. We know it's a claw and we even mention that in the article, but its still refered to by that nickname. Chompalot's weapon is refered to differently on the show. I tried asking him for an explanation of Chompalot's weapon, I tried to compromise by using both terms, but he kept refusing. I didn't want it to end this way. I just thought we could compromise. CrashBash (talk) 20:24, December 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Well at least you tried, that is the important thing, now let us move on from this.--Nononsensecapeesh (talk) 20:26, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::Perhaps a better example of the roboteer overruling the show is Tomohawk, as the show spells it Tomahawk. I've kept this response short on purpose, so hopefully you can finally let this meaningless argument die, and with a bit of luck, not repsond to this. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 20:34, December 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::::::Look, I'm not happy it ended up this way either, OK? I wasn't trying to provoke anything. OK, I could have responded better, I get it now. I understand I don't always think about my actions, and I wish I could, but there's no point in me keeping promises I'm simply not going to be able to achieve. If need be, I'll just avoid the page completely and find other things to edit. Happy now? CrashBash (talk) 20:38, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Style Guide RA2's old talk page has been archived, and I'm not sure whether you saw ToastUltimatum's response to your question about the style guide before it was moved. I'll paste the message he left you here for your reference. Christophee (talk) 19:42, December 19, 2012 (UTC) The style guide can be found here. It is a bit dauntingly long, but it benefits to read it. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 18:26, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Chompalot 20:49, December 19, 2012 (UTC) Return of Robot Wars I'm sure you've already heard that Robot Wars is coming back to our TV screens this year! Do you think there's any chance of a revival of Chompalot in time for this/a future series? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 16:07, January 13, 2016 (UTC) Hi, there's a chance we might be picked to compete, but there are a lot of robots old and new which Mentorn could choose, so don't hold your breath. But we wouldn't say no if we were asked :) While we're here, could you help with the Buoyant Technogames wiki page, our robot is called Buoyant, but on the page it is spelt "Bouy-ant" so spelt incorrectly and with a hyphen everywhere his name is mentioned on the page. Is there any chance you could correct this for us? The page title doesn't seem to be editable by mere mortals plus we don't want to start another storm like the Chompalot incident lol :) http://www.chompalot.co.uk/buoyant.htm Regards Simon & Debs --Chompalot 11:57, January 16, 2016 (UTC) :Done, the Buoyant article is fixed now. I'm guessing it was either wrong because the TV show got it wrong, or someone just got it confused with all the antweight puns on Robot Wars like Combat Ant. We're sorry about all the fuss that happened way back when, in all honesty, I don't think I've ever seen such a lack of respect towards a real roboteering team on our wiki. I hope all is forgiven, and I very much hope to see Chompalot in the new series. Maybe it could finally get its revenge on 13Black ;) [[User:ToastUltimatum|'Toast']][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'Ultimatum']] 14:46, January 16, 2016 (UTC) Past/present tense Hi, thanks for continuing to verify and maintain the Chompalot article. Hopefully soon we might be able to put some more detail into places like the Pussycat fight, quotes for the 2016 series etc. I just wanted you to know that your edit changing the past to present tense was reverted which unfortunately was done for consistency. Every article is written in past tense, not just Chompalot - even active competitors like Gabriel and Carbide are still written that way, just so there's no discussion of when to switch the writing style. Hope all is well, I'd love to see Chompalot PE in Series 11! [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 21:13, September 13, 2017 (UTC)